Fragmentos
by LiLiCo
Summary: [UA] Sabes, para ser un Dios psicópata que trata de conquistar la tierra... es bastante sexy.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.**

" **Fragmentos"**

Mi madre siempre me decía que el salir y tener una relación con el " _chico malo_ " de la escuela, no me dejaría nada bueno y sólo podría resumirse en una simple palabra: _problemas_.

«Darcy ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que el salir con ese tipo de chicos sólo te traerá problemas?—siempre me hacía la misma pregunta mientras soltaba un leve y profundo suspiro de resignación—Espero y no lo aprendas cuando sea demasiado tarde, niña. »

Esa pregunta y palabras eran cómo un gancho al hígado cada vez que las escuchaba salir de los labios de mi madre, pero claro, cómo toda típica adolescente a mis escasos 15 años de edad, cuestionando mi existencia y creyendo ciegamente que todo el mundo conspiraba contra mí, siempre creí estúpidamente que los personajes antagónicos de mi vida eran mis padres, y con ello hacia caso omiso a sus consejos y comentarios. Sin embargo, sus palabras me persiguieron durante todos mis estudios, formación y preparación. Y claro que lo hicieron, sí mi queridísima tutora y jefa de laboratorio, Jane Foster, se encargaba de recordármelo a cada oportunidad que tuviera. Ella también me aconsejaba y me decía que el mantener una relación con los chicos malos sólo eran problemas. De alguna manera, sus consejos y palabras, y sobre todo los años de experiencia, me hicieron recapacitar y entrar en razón. Juré que no pondría los ojos nuevamente en un chico como esos. Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos y buenas intenciones se fueron por el caño, una vez que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Loki, el hermano adoptado e inadaptado de Thor, el Dios del Trueno.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Jane Foster, la científica que estaba colaborando con Nick Fury para localizar el Teseracto, se encontraba muy metida en sus asuntos sin prestarme atención en lo absoluto en ese momento._

— _Estoy tan aburrida e intrigada a la vez—mencioné sin despegar la vista de mi pequeño Ipod. Traté de llamar su atención, pero mis intentos no fueron lo suficientemente efectivos, ya que no mostró reacción alguna hacia el llamado de mi voz—Espero que pase algo emocionante este día sino moriré de aburrimiento—agregué elevando mi vista para verle directamente._

 _¿Podrías dejar de intentar de distraerme y ser de ayuda?—replicó la chica de cabello lacio mientras despegaba sus ojos de un microscopio para verme directamente._

— _Tranquila, novia extraterrestre, sé que estás alterada porque no hay señales del precioso de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero al menos déjame pasear por esta enorme maquina voladora_ _—le sugerí mientras miraba de un lado para levantarme de mi asiento y caminar por el cuarto para posarme a su lado—No todos los días puedo subirme a un platillo volador —terminó de agregar para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa._

— _¡Claro que no! Siempre que das un paseo, así sea estando en un sitio común, como un centro comercial, terminas metida en grandes problemas, los cuales Erick y yo, siempre terminamos resolviendo y pidiendo disculpas por tu inapropiada conducta—dijo Jane inhalando profundo para después soltarlo lentamente._

— _¡Hey! sí lo dices por el día que abofetee a ese pervertido que me tocó el trasero en plena área de comida, se lo tenía muy merecido—me defendí mientras fruncía mi seño en señal de reproche y justificación._

— _Eso está perfectamente justificado, pero por ningún motivo está justificado el hecho de que gritaras a todo pulmón que estaba intentando violarte—terminó de decir Jane Foster mientras me mostraba una mueca de confusión._

— _Tal vez… —repliqué mostrando mi cara de cinismo hacia Jane—Era lo menos que se merecía ese loco—agregué desviando mi mirada hacia el techo para tratar de justificar mi conducta._

— _Darcy, aún así no deb… —no pudo concluir su frase por culpa de los pasos que se escuchaban en ese momento retumbar por los pasillos de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D, los cuales rápidamente llamarón nuestra atención e hicieron que volteáramos, sólo para presenciar la escena que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo detrás del cristal de vidrio frente a nosotras._

 _Pude visualizar cómo varios oficiales escoltaban a un sujeto, el cual vestía un traje inusual de color verde que dejaba resaltar unas franjas de color dorado, las cuales abarcaban su pecho y sus mangas. Inmediatamente pensé, que obviamente, el tipo de cabello negro que estaba siendo escoltado, no era una persona común y corriente._

— _Ese tipo debe ser el hermano de Thor_ _—dijo Jane sin lograr de sacarme de mi pequeño transe. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar adecuadamente ante su llamado, todo gracias al hermano del Dios del trueno._

 _Y volví a caer en el mismo juego._

— _Sabes... —comienzo a hablar sin poder quitar mi vista de la cínica sonrisa del Dios de las travesuras—Para ser un Dios sicópata, el cual trata de conquistar el mundo… es bastante sexy—confesé sin prestarle atención a mis palabras mientras observaba cómo el Dios desaparecía de mi vista por culpa de los oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D._

— _Ni si quieras te atrevas a pensarlo Darcy Lewis—manifestó alarmantemente Jane Foster mientras obstruía mi vista del cristal para atraer completamente mi atención._

— _¿Qué? no estoy pensando en nada—mentí._

— _Te conozco perfectamente… y se cuándo te interesas por un tipo como ese—dijo cruzando sus brazos en señal de desapruebo por la situación del momento—¿Por qué siempre tienes que caer por el chico malo de la película?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos esperando respuesta._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo nunca he caído por… —no pude terminar mi frase, ya que empecé a recordar a mis ex novios, los cuales, cómo lo mencionó Jane, todos eran chicos "malos" y solté una leve carcajada—No, ellos no eran chicos malos, sólo pretendían serlo. Eso creo—agregué soltando una leve risita._

— _No le encuentro la diferencia. Aun así te prohíbo rotundamente que por ningún motivo te acerques a ese sicópata. ¿Entendido?—terminó de decir cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

 _Le miré por un segundo, medité mi posible respuesta y le mostré mis dientes._

— _Basta… con un lo "intentare" para ti—respondí mientras arrastraba mis últimas tres palabras para dejarle ver mí gesto de frustración por su posible reacción._

— _Darcy—elevó su tono de voz en señal de fastidio para después darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto mientras le seguía el paso, sonriente._

— _¡Oye! Al menos tienes que darme meritos por ser honesta—agregué sin perderle el paso y así, abandonar la habitación decorada con la tecnología más moderna hasta ese momento._

 _-Fin de flashback-_

Ahora, reconozco que estaba totalmente equivocada, ellos sólo trataban de protegerme de lo vil y crueles que suelen ser los seres humanos. Sin embargo, los seres de otros planetas eran diferente, inclusive me atrevería a decir que son un poco más sensible que la raza humana. Ellos sólo buscan sentirse idolatrados por las razas inferiores, cómo los seres humanos. Al menos eso fue lo que yo creí, la primera vez (una de muchas) que desobedecí las ordenes de Jane Foster, sobre el hecho de no acercarme a Loki, el Dios de las travesuras.

 _-Flashback-_

 _La habitación adornada con cuatro paredes de cristal era impresionante. Sin embargo, lo que más captó mi atención fue la silueta de Loki, el cual se encontraba dando la espalda hacia la entrada principal. Debí suponer que ya sé había percatado de mi presencia. Caminé unos cuantos pasos a su dirección, pero me equivoqué rotundamente, él no había sentido mi presencia con antelación. Y estaba en lo correcto._

— _Así que ¿Tú eres el hermano adoptado de Thor el cual trata de dominar el mundo?— pregunté a través del cristal._

— _Debo confesar que pocas personas se pueden acercar a mí—comenzó a hablar—sin notar con anticipación su presencia—terminó de decir dándose la vuelta, y mostrarme sus dientes._

 _Por un momento la expresión en su rostro, provocó que tragara un poco de saliva, que inclusive tenía que reconocer que me daba miedo, pero eso no se lo iba dejar saber._

— _No tienes cara de psicópata y no luces para nada peligroso—exclamé lo más tranquila posible mientras sostenía una charola con comida, la cual deposité en la caja de metal para que pudiera recibirla._

 _Siguió viéndome sin despegar sus ojos esmeraldas de a través del cristal._

— _Lamento decepcionarte milady—replicó cínicamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho en señal de que mi comentario lo había herido—Tendré que trabajar más en ello para no decepcionar a mis seguidores—terminó de decir para mostrarme una cínica sonrisa._

 _Solté una leve risita de nervios._

— _Déjame infórmate que reconozco el sarcasmo cuando lo veo—mencionó mientras meto mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta—Además… no es necesario, con esa sonrisa luces más demente que peligroso—le digo devolviéndole la misma sonrisa que él había mostrado anteriormente._

 _El silencio se hizo presente por unos leves segundos mientras visualizaba como me examinaba de arriba hacia abajo y caminaba de una lado al otro para finalmente posarse frente a mí detrás del cristal con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalada. Quedé impresionada por su estatura, que no pude evitar el levantar mi vista para poder toparme con sus hermosos ojos, los cuales lograron intimidarme por un momento. Sin embargo, pude reaccionar adecuadamente ante la situación._

— _¿Te vas a quedar mirándome como león enjaulado o me vas a dar las gracias por traerte un poco de comida?—interrumpí el momento provocando que el Dios de las travesuras me mostrara su perfecta dentadura a través del cristal, nuevamente._

— _Gracias, milady—Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se disponía a tomar asiento aun lado de la habitación de cristal._

— _Darcy…mi nombre es Darcy Lewis—Le dije rápidamente mientras le seguía con la mirada._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en ese momento debido a que no me había tomado un pequeño descanso de mis deberes. En la actualidad me encontraba trabajando bajo las órdenes de Pepper Potts, la extraordinaria súper mujer, y prometida de Tony Stark, que aguantaba sus idioteces. Recargué mi espalda, me quité los anteojos y decidí cerrar mis ojos por un momento, no por mucho tiempo. Una vez que los volví a abrir, de un sólo movimiento giré sobre mi silla y me topé con la enorme ventada de cristal, la cual me permitía ver Manhattan desde mi cómoda oficina. Solté una leve sonrisa al recordar nuevamente las palabras de mi madre terminando en un suspiro. A estas alturas pienso firmemente que se puede sacar lo bueno de los chicos malos. Bueno, no de todos, pero de Loki, sí. Eso fue lo que intenté y creo que lo conseguí.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Caminaba por el pasillo de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D, el cual conectaba directamente con la prisión de cristal donde se encontraba cierto Asgardiano. Llevaba un par de libros en mis manos para tratar de disminuir el posible aburrimiento del Dios de las travesuras_

— _Buenos días, Señorita Lewis ¿Nuevos libros?—preguntó el oficial frente a mí mientras me sonreía._

— _Sí, le traje nuevos libros al futuro rey para distraerlo un poco y tratar de que cambie sus enormes intensiones de dominar el mundo—respondí irónicamente mientras le indicaba al hombre que me dejará entrar._

 _Pude visualizar cómo mostraba una leve mueca divertida causada por mi respuesta creativa. Después de unos leves segundos, oprimió un botón dejando que la puerta de metal se abriera frente a mí, permitiéndome entrar en la habitación._

 _Una vez dentro, dejándome a merced del Dios de las travesuras, tragué un poco de saliva y me dispuse a caminar a través de la habitación hasta posicionarse a pocos centímetros de distancia de la prisión de cristal. Cuando llegué, lo único que pude visualizar fue la silueta de Loki, el se encontraba recostado en su cama con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen mostrando un total estado de relajación. Por un momento decidí no molestar, así que deje los libros que traía conmigo para después tomar camino de regreso. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz me lo impidió por completo._

— _Huyes después de todo lo que hemos pasado—dijo Loki, el cual aún seguía en su lugar con los ojos cerrados—Hay algo que te inquieta milady_ _—volvió a decir mientras abría sus ojos para levantarse de su posición y tomar asiento en el mismo lugar buscándome con la mirada._

 _Me volví lentamente ante sus últimas palabras, sólo para toparme con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas._

— _Tienes razón—dije rápidamente—Seré honesta contigo porque odio las mentiras_ _—_ _¡Ja! Las mentiras eran mi especialidad, pero tenía que ser inteligente y saber cuando podía utilizarlas. Sin embargo, había algo en Loki que me lo impedía en lo absoluto. Irónico ¿No?_

 _Él por su parte me mostró una cara de curiosidad ante mi pequeña y repentina confesión. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó a través de la pequeña habitación de cristal hasta lograr posicionarse frente a mí. Nuevamente, no pude evitar sentirme intimidada por la altura del Asgardiano. Tragué un poco de saliva para aclarar mi garganta y comenzar a hablar adecuadamente._

— _Jane me pidió que te persuadiera para que me dirás las coordenadas en las cuales se encuentra el Teseracto—confesé de golpe, dejando un poco confundido al Dios ante mi peculiar petición._

— _¿Por qué piensa tu querida Doctora Foster que yo te brindaría esa información?—preguntó mientras posaba sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda baja y me mostraba una leve sonrisa._

 _Eso era obvio ¿Cómo pude pensar que el me daría información tan valiosa? Idiota._

— _Fue exactamente lo que yo le dije—repliqué mientras extendía mis brazos en señal de empatía hacia él.—El hecho de que te proporcione unos libros para disminuir tu aburrimiento dentro de tu pequeña caja de cristal y te visite de vez en cuando, no me hace ganadora de tu confianza—agregué metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mientras desvió mi mirada en señal de fracaso._

— _Ustedes los Midgardianos son muy fáciles de persuadir—habló Loki para captar mi atención, nuevamente—pero yo soy el futuro Rey de Asgard—dijo mostrando su cara de orgullo ante mis ojos._

— _No tienes que recordármelo, lo he escuchado varias veces de tu boca—dije rápidamente mientras rodaba mis ojos en señal de fastidio tomando un fuerte suspiro y soltarlo con resignación._

 _De alguna manera estaba comenzando a creer que era momento de abortar la misión, darme la media vuela y aceptar mi derrota. Sin embargo, repentinamente pude reaccionar ante la situación._

— _O.K este es el momento en el cual no tengo efectivo para sobornarte. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es sexo salvaje—le propuse sarcásticamente mientras mostraba mi irónica sonrisa ante el Dios de la travesura, el cual sólo sonrió._

 _Bueno, al menos no fue la mejor propuesta, pero tengo que reconocer que no me di por vencida tan rápido. Pensé._

— _Me agradas—dijo Loki mostrándome su perfecta dentadura—Eres única Darcy Lewis, que no dudaría en aceptar tu propuesta, sí en realidad fuera cierta—término de agregar examinándome de arriba hacia abajo para terminar posando sus ojos sobre los míos._

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar sus últimas palabras._

— _Tal vez tengas una oportunidad de que el castigo de papá Odín sea menos severo si cooperas con S.H.I.E.L.D—le mencioné borrando completamente su expresión divertida para darle entrada a un apretón de mandíbula._

— _Él no es mi padre—replicó el Dios de la travesura dándome la espalda—Retribuir en la ubicación, no minimizará mi castigo—continuó alzando la voz._

 _No podía entender porque sería tan malo el hecho de remedirse sólo una vez en su larga vida._

— _Yo quiero creer que si lo hará—solté de golpe provocando que se diera la media vuelta y muestre una incrédula expresión en su rostro._

— _Estúpida humana—dio unos leves pasos hacia mi dirección—Creer…—agregó dando un golpe contra el vidrio—… eso es lo que hace débil a tu raza… el creer que todo puede cambiar—finalizó mirándome directamente a los ojos._

 _El sentimiento de ira que reflejaba su rostro provocó que su perturbada mirada me atemorizara por un momento._

— _Es lo único que me queda—le miré fijamente—creer que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—agregué mientras bajo la mirada dándole la espalda—Incluyendo a los mismos Dioses—dije para después caminar hacia la salida sin mirar atrás._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

—Darcy—escuché mi nombre a lo lejos.

Giré nuevamente sobre mi silla ante el llamado por mi nombre, sólo para toparme con la encantadora, pero tímida sonrisa del Capitán América, Steve Rogers.

—¡Hey, Capi!—dije sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Interrumpo?—preguntó desde la puerta de mi oficina.

—No. Claro que no—respondí inmediatamente a su pregunta—Son cosas de Tony—le dije haciendo una mueca de fastidio—No es la gran cosa—le muestré mis dientes.

Steve sonrió ampliamente ante mi último comentario.

—Iremos a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bucky—me miró directamente—¿Me preguntaba si te apetece acompañarnos?

Desvié mis ojos de su tierna mirada por un segundo, lo volví a ver y solté un leve suspiro.

—Gracias por la invitación, Capi—le respondí—Pero será en otra ocasión. Le prometí a alguien que llegaría a cenar a casa esta noche.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un segundo.

—Además, sí mal no lo recuerdo Bucky y tú no son los buenos amigo en la actualidad ¿Cierto?

El líder de los vengadores sostuvo su mirada y sueltó una leve carcajada.

—Supongo que hasta las malas personas tiene su lado bueno y tienden a recapacitar ¿No crees?—recargó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta para meter las manos a sus bolsillos.

Tenía toda la razón, lo había comprobado. Y Loki seguía siendo un claro ejemplo de ello.

—Estoy contigo—le dije elevando las palmas de mi mano en señal de triunfo.

Steve sultó una leve carcajada, se enderezó en su lugar y dio la media vuelta, no sin antes despedirse.

—Suerte en tu cena—dijo emprendiendo camino.

—No beban en exceso—es lo último que alcancé a decir antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de mi monitor sólo para descubrir que indicaba que eran las 5:15 PM. Apagué el monitor de mi computadora, acomodé mis cosas, y tomé en mis manos el folder con los documentos que la señorita Potts me había encargado esa misma mañana. Salí directamente al pasillo que me llevaría directamente al elevador del edificio, entré en el y presioné el botón del piso 14.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Caminaba rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de Jane Foster, mi mejor amiga. En cuanto llegué, ni si quiera tuve la delicadeza de avisar antes de entrar._

— _¿Es cierto lo que se dice por los pasillo sobre Loki?—Pregunté un poco alterada interrumpiendo la mini reunión._

 _Dentro del laboratorio se encontraban Nick, Jane, Bruce, Steve y Tony, los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia mí._

— _¿De qué hablas, Darcy?—preguntó intrigada Jane mientras abandonaba su posición junto al Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. parándose a unos cuantos centímetros de mi lugar._

— _¿Es verdad que Loki dio las coordenadas para localizar el Teseracto?—volví a reafirmar sin desviar mi mirada de las personas que se encontraban en la oficina esperando respuesta._

— _Es verdad—decide responder Tony, el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente—Confiesa cuales fueron tus estrategias para convencer a cuernitos de relevar las coordenadas—agregó mientras aclaraba su garganta—Por qué yo tengo dos grandes teorías—finalió el muy cabrón sonriendo ampliamente mientras con sus manos hacia unas figuras redondas y las ponía sobre su pecho._

 _Apreté la mandíbula por sus estúpidas palabras y "teoría"._

— _No es momento de bromas, Stark—intervinó el líder de los vengadores, molesto ante la "teoría" hecha por parte del millonario._

— _Está en lo correcto señorita Lewis—expresó Nick Fury apaciguando mis intentos de asesinato hacia Tony Stark—Esta mañana Loki solicito ver a Thor para darle la ubicación del Teseracto—dijo mirándome con su ojo sano._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras._

— _¿Eso significa que el volverá a Asgard muy pronto?—pregunté._

— _Inmediatamente—respondió Nick mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la oficina—Gracias por su colaboración señorita Lewis—agregó el directo de S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de abandonar la oficina._

 _Quedé un poco confusa por el agradecimiento hecho por parte de Nick Fury, que no fui capaz de evitar agachar mi vista y sentirme un poco aliviada, porqué Loki hizo lo correcto. Pero por otra parte, triste, por la repentina partida del Dios de la travesura._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

El metro por lo regular siempre estaba atascado de gente a estas horas del día. Sin embargo, hoy estaba muy tranquilo. Tanto que pude tomar un buen lugar a lado de una ventana, y así poder observar el trayecto del trabajo a casa. Saqué mi pequeño Ipod de mi bolsa y coloqué mis audífonos sobre mis oídos para hacer más agradable mi viaje.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, me dejaron ver a Loki inmediatamente._

— _¿Así que no estaba tan equivocada?—le pregunté mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de mí, dejándome nuevamente a merced ante el Dios de las travesuras, pero esta vez sin un cristal de por medio._

— _No sé a qué te refieres con eso milady—replicó Loki mostrándome una disimulada sonrisa mientras desviaba su mirada para evitar posarla directamente en mis ojos._

 _Sonreí por lo bajo._

— _Ahora finges demencia. Lo que me faltaba—le dije mostrando resignación, ya que sabía perfectamente que él no admitiría ante una simple mortal que estaba equivocado._

— _No revelé la ubicación del Teseracto para remediar mis actos—replicó inmediatamente ante mi suposición—–Sí es lo que piensas—agregó tomando su posición de triunfo._

 _Solté un pequeño suspiro de resignación._

— _Eso lo sé—le di un leve puñetazo a un lado de su bíceps izquierdo provocando que le diera un rápido vistazo—Al menos hiciste lo correcto—le dije para captar su atención nuevamente—Haz salvado a toda una raza. Bien hecho—le muestré mi dentadura por primera vez._

 _Loki quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que decir por mi inesperada acción y palabras._

— _Te dejaré creer en ello—expresó rápidamente provocando curiosidad al escuchar esa frase._

— _¿Existe algún otro motivo?—le pregunté mostrando una cara de intriga ante su posible respuesta._

 _Nos miramos directamente por unos segundos hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron rápidamente interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Era Thor, el Dios del trueno._

— _Es hora, Loki—dijo la voz del rubio provocando una inexplicable tristeza en mí persona al escuchar esas palabras._

 _El Dios de ojos esmeraldas se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Thor, con toda la intención de esquivarme y darme la espalda, pero mi mano sobre su antebrazo se lo impido por completo provocando que me mirara directamente sin dudarlo._

— _Si alguna vez te encuentro de nuevo, espero no sea por motivo de una invasión a mi planeta nuevamente—le confesé mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras aún sostenía su antebrazo._

 _Loki sonrió ampliamente ante mi inesperada confesión, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Después de un segundo, me atreví a soltar su brazo, sólo para presenciar su partida de la habitación y de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D en compañía de su hermano, el Dios del trueno._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

Cerré la puerta de un sólo movimiento, dejé mi bolso y llaves sobre el sofá para dirigirme directamente a la cocina por un poco de agua. Me acerqué al refrigerador y saque una botella de agua, una vez que cerré la puerta del refrigerador fue inevitable soltar un pequeño grito de susto.

—¡Loki!—exclamé lo más alto posible—¿Cómo entraste aquí?—le pregunté una vez que logro moderar mi respiración.

Loki, el Dios de las travesuras, se encontraba recargado en la barra de la cocina mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?—respondió con otra pregunta mientras apoya su codo en la barra.

Una vez que recobre la coherencia que perdí gracias a su inesperada presencia, me sentí muy estúpida al preguntar cómo había entrado a mi departamento. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Lo hizo con la ayuda de sus _dones_ especiales.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no te esperaba tan temprano—logré decir más tranquila.

Loki soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras para enderezarse en su lugar y verme directamente a los ojos.

—Quise adelantarme para preparar la cena yo mismo y darte una sorpresa—señaló una bolsa de papel con algunos comestibles adentro—Sin embargo, creo que tendré que recurrir a la ayuda de la vieja escuela—dijo mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

Al principio no capté su último comentario, le di un pequeño vistazo a la bolsa que se encontraba sobre la barra y le sonreí levemente para reaccionar adecuadamente.

—¡Oh! Te refieres a tus trucos de magia—le dije moviendo mis dedos en el aire—Así fue como entraste a mí departamento.

El Dios del engaño sonrió ampliamente ante mi ademan y cómica referencia sobre sus dones especiales.

—¿Por qué no vas a la sala y te pones cómoda mientras preparo la cena?—me sugirió mientras camina en mi dirección y me toma por los hombros—No tardaré más de 5 minutos—terminó de decir mirándome fijamente.

¡Diablos! Tenía que reconocer que no podía resistirme a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, los cuales poseían un extraño efecto sobre mí y provocaban hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.

—Seguro—le deposité un leve y suave beso en sus labios para después tomar camino rumbo a la sala de estar. No sin antes detenerme en la puerta de la cocina y verle nuevamente—Si tardas más de cinco minutos, la cena será gratis y no recibirás propina—le dije mientras giño un ojo coquetamente.

Loki soltó un leve suspiro, se mordió el labio inferior y me mostró sus dientes en señal de haber entendido completamente mis palabras. Una vez presenciado ese gesto tan sensual, salí completamente de la cocina.

.

.

Desde el comienzo de mi día laboral, no había podido sacar de mi cabeza las palabras de mi madre, las recordaba una y otra vez, como si fueran un poema que memorice para recitar en el festival del día de las madres. Bueno, más bien quería ignorar el hecho de que sus palabras no todo el tiempo decían la verdad sobre los chicos malos. A pesar de estar relacionada con uno, y de los peores chicos malos en mi vida, tenía que reconocer que mi madre estaba equivocada. Aún se podía rescatar lo bueno de las personas, a pesar de no poder rescatar a uno mismo de los actos tan crueles que había cometido. Y sí, me refería totalmente a mí. También fui una persona muy cruel con la gente, sobre todo con mi ex novio de noveno grado, eso sí que fue la gran metida de pata en mí vida.

—Loki ¿Alguna vez has metido?—le pregunté captando su atención.

Loki dejo su cubierto sobre el plato al escuchar mi pregunta para mirarme fijamente y meditar por un segundo, pero se lo impedí vilmente al atreverme hablar nuevamente.

—Sé que es estúpido que te pregunte sí has mentido—hicé una mueca tonta—No por nada tienes el titulo del Dios del engaño—le mostré mi torpe sonrisa—A lo que me refiero es que sí alguna vez, en tu larga vida, te has sentido mal por haberlo hecho, tanto como arruinar la vida de alguien y lamentarlo—terminé la oración recargando mi espalda en la silla.

—Tal vez—respondió posando sus brazos sobre la mesan.

Claro, en su extensa vida de Dios, debió de haber alguna mentira de la cual se arrepintió. Ahora puedo comprobar que ellos no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Sin embargo, reconocí el hecho de que los seres humanos tendemos hacer muy crueles y despiadados cuando nos invaden la ira, enojo, decepción y todos los sentimientos que representan e impulsan nuestros deseos de venganza.

—Yo sí—solté de golpe.

De alguna manera sentía la confianza de poder contarle a Loki mi mala experiencia en mis años de preparatoria. Más bien, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiendo ese amargo momento de mi vida, que necesitaba que saliera a flote de una vez. Y deseaba que Loki fuera el primero y único.

—Te escucho—habló Loki para captar mi atención y hacerme saber que estaba dispuesto a escucharme sin interrumpirme.

Le sonreí débilmente, aclaré mi garganta por un momento y comencé a relatar el peor capitulo de mi vida con la esperanza de no ser juzgada por el único hombre al que le he abierto mi corazón.

—Estaba en noveno grado de mis estudios cuando comencé a salir con Peter Parker, el capitán de baloncesto de la preparatoria. A esa edad, crees estar enamorada completamente y que esa persona jamás te traicionara o hará algo para perjudicarte o lastimarte—le miré directamente para darme cuenta que el también lo hacia—Era nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, desafortunadamente él estaba en temporada de juego fuera de la ciudad. Esa misma noche estábamos escribiéndonos mensajes de texto mutuamente, diciéndonos lo mal que estábamos pasando el día sin estar juntos, y fue ahí cuando no reflexione sobre las consecuencias que un simple acto, como enviar una foto en topless a tu novio, la persona que crees ciegamente que no te hará daño y te protegerá, arruinaría mi vida con el simple hecho de presionar el botón de _enviar_ —pausé por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire—Al final de la semana todo la preparatoria tenía mí foto en sus celulares con la descripción "los mejores tetas de la escuela, son mías"—elevé las palmas de mi manos en el aire cada vez que repito las últimas palabras.

Loki posa sus codos sobre la mesa con sus palmas entrelazadas sobre su mentón, sin despegar sus ojos de mi dirección y prestando toda la atención posible a mi pequeño relato.

—A esa edad no crees que un acto como ese, que una simple fotografía te podría arruinar la vida en un instante. Pues lo hizo y sin piedad alguna. Al final del curso, recibí el título de los mejores pechos de noveno grado y con ellos, todo los chicos creían que era fácil—pausé por un momento—Ahora que lo medito, eso era un halago, el cual tomé como un insulto—continué soltando una leve risita, pero esta vez utilizando una pizca de sarcasmo—Gracias a Dios, se atravesaron las vacaciones de fin de curso, no salí de mi casa en todo el maldito verano. Cuando tuve el valor de enfrentarme a Peter y reclamarle que porque había traicionado mi confianza, él muy cabrón me dijo que mis pechos eran demasiado bonitos como para no presumirlo. Al menos fue lo suficientemente hombre al reconocer y aceptar que él mismo había esparcido la fotografía a toda la escuela—aclaré un poco mi garganta antes de continuar, pero la voz de Loki me interrumpió.

—¿Por eso te sientes culpable? ¿Por el acto de un estúpido mocoso?

Le miré directamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que no me juzgará tan cruelmente en el momento que terminara de contarle sobre mi venganza a Peter Parker, y de cómo negué todo en ese momento. De cómo no fui lo suficientemente valiente y responsable sobre mis actos y de cómo mentí descaradamente ante mis padres, ante Peter, y la escuela.

—No, claro que no—respondí rápidamente ante sus preguntas—Durante las vacaciones de verano, lo único que hice fue llorar y culparme por mi estúpido error de enviarle esa intima fotografía. Sin embargo, un día desperté con el único deseo de hacerle pagar, y hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo sentía en ese momento, en una sola palabra: Venganza—tome una leve bocanada de aire antes de continuar—Así que le envié un mensaje de texto diciéndole que le extrañaba y que quería verlo. No tardo ni un segundo en contestar el mensaje e invitarme a su casa, y hacerme saber que sus padres estarían fuera de la ciudad por un par de días. Acepté. Una vez que estuvimos en su casa, acepté tener relaciones con él, pero mi único objetivo ere vengarme. Así que una vez que se encontraba totalmente dormido, aproveché el momento para tomarle una foto desnudo, dejando al descubierto sus partes _intimas_ —hice una seña al decir la última palabra— Sabes, en ese momento sólo me cruzaba por la mente el hecho de hacerle pasar por lo que yo pase, no me puse a pensar en las grande consecuencias que esa fotografía podría causarle en su vida, y claro que no lo pensaba, sólo quería hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí—pausé por un momento mientras recreaba ese escena en mi cabeza—Al principio de decimo grado, no había ni un maldito celular en toda la escuela, que no tuviera la fotografía de Peter Parker desnudo con la pequeña descripción: "He tenido mejores, pero es tuyo no es uno de ellos".

Solté un leve, pero largo suspiro de arrepentimientos por mis actos del pasado.

—¿Eso te hizo sentir mejor?—preguntó Loki captando mi atención.

—Quise creer que hice lo correcto y que me sentí mucho mejor conmigo misma—respondí mirándole directamente a los ojos—Estaba muy equivocada, después de divulgar esa foto tan personal de Peter, se burlaban de él, las chicas lo rechazaban y lo humillaban—me abracé fuertemente al recordar su rostro—Vaya, debo reconocer que en la actualidad desconozco si después de eso, haya conseguido llevar y establecer una vida sexual decente—le miré fijamente—Al punto que quiero llegar, es que mentí descaradamente ante muchas personas de no haber sido responsable de esparcir esa fotografía, cuando la única persona que sabía perfectamente que yo era la culpable, era el mismo Peter. En realidad me siento muy mal por haber arruinado la vida a una persona, que por ser un estúpido adolescente sin cerebro, en ese momento, creo hoy que no se lo merecía.

Loki echó su espalda hacia atrás al momento que finalice mi pequeño relato mientras daba unos pequeños golpes con su dedo índice sobre la fina madera de la mesa.

—No fui lo suficientemente valiente en aceptar mis actos, como tú lo hiciste, fui una cobarde—dije para llamar su atención, lo cual conseguí.

—Milady… a veces en un momento de miedo o desesperación, o enojo tenemos a actuar por impulso, tal vez en ese momento te encontrabas aturdida por el simple hecho de no aceptar que por culpa tuya, se había arruinado la vida de tu ex novio—soltó un leve suspiro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Actuaste como todo ser vivo. Decidiste defenderte de los actos impuros y crueles que hay en este mundo. No hay de que culpase, todos lo hemos hecho, inclusive los mismos Dioses—se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a mi lugar—Sin embargo, debo reconocer que has sido muy valiente en contarme algo tan horrible de tu vida. Eso, Darcy, se llama arrepentimiento y valor al mismo tiempo—me dijo mientras extiende su mano a mi dirección.

Dude por un momento en tomar su mano, pero sus palabras me sonaron tan sinceras que acepté su invitación.

—¿Acaso el mismísimo Dios del Engaño se ha arrepentido de alguno de sus actos? —le pregunté mientras posaba mis brazos entrelazados sobre su cuello.

—Digamos que existe una persona que me persuadió con sus encantos—respondió mostrándome sus dientes mientras con sus brazos rodea mi cintura para hacer más fuerte su agarre.

—Sabes, mi madre siempre me decía que salir con los chichos malos, sólo me traería problemas—le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos—Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, ahora puedo comprobar que se puede sacar y rescatar lo bueno que hay en ellos, sobre todo en ti.

Loki sonrió ampliamente ante mi último comentario, soltó un leve suspiro y me vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Y yo creo firmemente que estaba equivocado sobre tu raza—me dijo—pude comprobar que hay personas sinceras, que pueden ayudarte hacer lo correcto, como tú.

—Sí sabes que estaba tratando de seducirte para llevarte a mi casa. Ya sabes, tiendo a caer por el chico mala película.

Solté una leve carcajada y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, presionando suavemente al principio, ya que sus labios empezaron a pedir más que un simple beso.

—Rectificó, si hay maldad en tu persona—soltó una pequeña y picara sonrisa en medio del beso.

Le tomó del cuello y lo guió en dirección a la habitación sin intenciones de romper el beso. Entramos rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Desesperadamente lo empujó sobre la cama, y me colocó encima de su delgado, pero tonificado cuerpo, y le vuelvo a besar. Puedo sentir como sus labios abandonan los míos para empezar a recorrer mi cuello, con su mano da un pequeño tirón para retirar la ropa que cubría mi hombro y depositar un delicada mordida en el.

—Eres una tentación—susurró en mi odio una vez que abandonó mi hombro.

Mi excitación se hizo presente gracias a las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Le mire directamente y le mostré una picara, pero seductora sonrisa.

—Quiero ser tuya esta noche—le confesé mientras mordía mi labio inferior en señal de estar disfrutando de su contacto.

De un sólo movimiento, aprisionó mi cuerpo sobre la cama y el suyo, posicionándose encima de mí sin intenciones de dejarme ir.

—Encantado de aceptar su petición, milady—me dijo con su voz ronca.

Con un sólo movimiento de su mano, se deshizo de lo que nos estorba, nuestra ropa. Le miré directamente y le deje saber que era un tramposo, pero me ignoró por completo para enfocarse en mis pechos, los cuales masajea con sus largos dedos, provocando que soltara un leve gemido de placer ante su contacto. De alguna manera tenía que reconocer que el contacto caliente de su piel contra la mía, me volvía loca. Coloqué las palmas de mi mano en sus mejillas y atraje nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Continuamos besándonos efusivamente hasta que sentí su petición de colocarse en medio de mis piernas para finalmente consumar nuestro encuentro de placer. Sin dudarlo, accedí a su petición y abrí mis piernas dándole la oportunidad de colocarse en medio de ellas. Sentí como la palma de su mano se deslizaba lentamente sobre mi brazo hasta llegar a la altura de mi muslo, presionándolo fuertemente mientras me penetraba lentamente hasta estar totalmente dentro de mí. Solté un profundo gemido de placer ante su inesperado movimiento. Al principio fue delicado y tierno, pero conforme sincronizábamos nuestros movimientos, más efusivos e intensos eran sus embestidas. Clave mis uñas sobre su espalda y las deslice lentamente por toda su longitud, provocando que Loki soltará un leve, pero profundo gemido gracias a mi contacto, llegando juntos al clímax de nuestro intimo encuentro. Nuestro aliento fue recobrando sintonía conforme moderábamos nuestras respiraciones. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y soltamos una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad por un segundo antes de quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

.

.

 **Nota de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecerte por darte el tiempo se leer este pequeño Fic que redacté sobre una de mis parejas favoritas dentro del mundo filmográfico de Marvel. Ya anteriormente había subido estos pequeños recuerdo de Darcy sobre nuestro queridísimo Dios de las travesuras, sin embargo, esa cuenta fue eliminada, más bien perdí la contraseña y ya no pude continuar. Pero me tomé la libertad de re-editarlo y hacerlo en un sólo capítulo. Debo confesar que ente Fic traté de mostrar el lado humano de Loki, y no tan soberbio, como lo hemos estado viendo últimamente. Y también, el lado sensible y débil de Darcy, de la cual conocemos como una chica fuerte y decidida. En fin, espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Saludos.


End file.
